Non-ulcer dyspepsia (NUD) can be described as recurrent upper abdominal pain or discomfort occurring in the absence of an ulcer or any other visible cause. In addition to pain or discomfort, NUD may be accompanied by other symptoms, such as excessive nausea, bloating, a feeling of excessive fullness after eating, a feeling of fullness soon after starting a meal, burning sensations, burping, or belching. From this clinical research study we want to determine if alosetron can relieve your NUD symptoms. Alosetron is a drug that affects a specific part of your nervous system that transmits sensations from the GI tract, and there is some evidence from other studies that it may help some people with NUD.